fireclan_the_fire_awaitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkmist
Category:OC page Becoming a rouge Thistle kit squeaked with excitement as he battered a leaf into the air, leaped up, and caught it. He glanced around camp witch was empty and signaled to his sister, ash kit. His parents, Darkstar and mist were patrolling. The Two 6 moon old kits were left alone in the nursery with only the sick cats, Medicen cats, and the guard. They quietly padded to the dirt place tunnel and into the forest. " wow. " breathed thistle kit." It gets better!" Mewed ash kit. Hot breath warmed the back of thistle kit's neck. Ash kit turned tail and ran back to camp, as firm jaws clamped onto thistle kits scruff. Thistle kit opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He twisted his head and saw a reddish figure holding him. At first thistle kit didn't know what it was, but then he realized it was a fox. Holding him in its jaws the fox started running away from camp. It ran and ran until finilally it stopped at an outcrop of rocks next to a river. It ad gusted its grip ready to eat thistle kit, when he unsheathed him claws and raked them done the fox's muzzle. It yelped and dropped thistle kit. Thistle kit raced Towards the river, and leaped. He screamed as he missed the ôvêr shore and plummeted into the river. His head hit a rock and his body went limp, as the current dragged his body down the river. ~~*~~ Thistle kit woke up on smooth pebbles. "Where am I?", he choked out. Then he remembered the fox attack. He got up and trekked into the forest. 3 years passed and thistle kit became Dark mist. Named after his parents. Meeting the clans Darkmist trekked through lush green forest, then suddenly a tabby plump she-cat leaped infront of him and snarled, "Your on our territory!" "Our?", asked Darkmist,"my clan's territory, idiot!", snarled the tabby she-cat. "Who are you?" Asked Darkmist."Safire," replied safire. "Could I join?" Asked Darkmist. A brown tom appeared out of the blue, "yes" and he led Darkmist into camp. 2 hours later he gave him an apprentice. 1 hour later he said, "Darkmist, spar Oakleaf, if you win you can still mentor nightpaw." The spar Darkmist circled Oakleaf, hissing Oakleaf rammed his side, Darkmist fell to the ground and went limp, tricking Oakleaf, then sprang up and clawed her weakly, she lept on top of Darkmist and pushed him to the ground, Darkmist clawed her eye, not meaning to do any damage, Oakleaf stopped and stumbled around, confussed Darkmist walked away to Night paw who happily purred. Darkmist herd the cats talking in the medicine cat den and decided to take a walk in the forest. 1 hour later Darkmist walked back into camp and saw Safire beckoning him. She led him into a quiet spot in camp and snarled, "You don't belong here, get out!" Darkmist was confussed and sadly, head and tail drooping, padded out of camp. He walked into the forest and dozed off. Rouge again When he woke he was in a different spot. Someone moved him. He looked around and saw a tuft of fur, not anyone's fur, but safire's fur! Depressed, confused, lonely, and furious, he ran blindly through the forest. Half a year later Ash clan Darkmist walked through a misty forest. Then he heard voices. He hid in a bramble thicket and watched as cats walked past him. He stepped out and asked,"Can I join your clan?" A strong looking she-cat stepped forward and said, "yes, I am shade star, ash clan welcomes you." Darkmist was happy in ash clan he made friends and had a mate named flame heart. They had a kit named white kit but one day wolves came and killed white kit. Quarter of a year later Darkmist stepped out of his den and yawned. The day was dark and misty. A chill ran down his spine as he saw Shadestar smirking at him. "Cats of ash clan gather around high rock to hear my words, there is a traitor among us!" Darkmist and the rest of the clan gathered around the rock. Darkmist's ears perked waiting to hear what she had to say but the horrible chill came again."at patrol today near the borders I saw Darkmist giving info to echo clan. When he realized I was watching he attacked me." The clan parted making a path for Shadestar to get to Darkmist. "TRAITOR TRAITOR!!!" They geared. Darkmist felt as if he were falling down an endless pit. "He will be exiled!" Yelled Shadestar grinning then she lanched herself at Darkmist and dug her teeth deep into his neck making a deep wound then she let go smiling,"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" She yelled. Darkmist ran blindly into the forest blood cascading out of his wound he ran until his legs bukled then he lay there crying. Then he heared something he got up shakily silent tears streaming down his face "I didn't do it." He wispered. He kept creeping torwards the sound to find rose fang the she cat that liked him with her kits she was following the trail of blood to find Darkmist. If she is with me she would be banished to! Darkmist quickly raced to a river and leaped into it. He swam to the other side, hid In the brambles and silently watched rose fang. She followed the blood to the river then stopped dead she stared into The river a look of horror on her face. Then she saw the blood on the other side of the river and with a magnificent leap she leaped across the river with her kits. Unfortunately for Darkmist she landed on him and his wound got pricked by brambles. He hissed through clenched teeth and his eyes watered."Sorry!" Mewed rose fang. Darkmist opened his jaws to reply but closed them as more blood trickled out of the wound. Rose fang picked him up and hauled him out of the brambles."thanks," he mumbled. He nervously looked behind him to make sure no one was watching them, then he said,"leave." "And go were?" Asked a hurt rose fang."back to camp with the kits," he snarled."I was kicked out to." Darkmist sat down and gaped at her in confusion,"I used to be rose star of Fireclan, but it fell apart and I joined ashclan. When They Found Out Shade Star Told Me To Find A New Clan." Dark nodded and replied,"Let's get a move on" then they trekked on together to start a new life. They created a clan called Fireclan. Darkmist was the deputy and rose fang became rose star. Darkmist mentored mousepaw. The death of Darkmist. Darkmist leaped through the battling cats to find an apprentice struggling under a cat. He watched in horror as the cat bit into her throught and her body slumped to the ground."BRACKEN PAW!!!! NOOOO!" Wailed a she cat."Who are you?!?!" Darkmist asked the tom."Bonestar." He replied. Darkmist lept at him and sank his teeth deep into his throught. Bonestar threw him off and pinned him then sank his claws into his eyes. He sank them deeper then ripoed his eyes out. Darkmist fled.